


Archer's Secret

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: At the christening of NCC 1701, an aging Archer and T'Pol recall how, many years ago, Archer told T'Pol his secret about Trip's death. (10/25/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

**April 22, 2245  
Starbase One Auditorium  
200 Miles above Earth**

The sun glistened off the freshly-painted warp nacelles. No ship in Starfleet history had nacelles longer, broader, or more powerful. The bright light bouncing off was almost like a tribute from the sunâ€¦the most powerful source of energy in the solar system. Since the sun rose and set every 90 minutes in orbit, the festivities had to get moving along if the entire ceremony was to take place entirely in daylight.

In the starbase auditorium, Admiral Jonathan Archer, retired, remembered back to the day when his ship was about to set sail to the stars for the very first time. There was no such fanfare back then. In fact, the launch was shrouded in controversy, especially from the Vulcans. Then-Captain Jonathan Archer was taking Earthâ€™s first Warp 5 vessel, which his father helped design, on its first mission to return a Klingon to his home world. It was a rather rushed mission, and although his crew met some challenges along the way, they succeeded and returned home safely. This mission that was about to commence before his eyes was one quite different. Instead of a Warp 5 ship, this vessel had the capacity to travel Warp 9.9. It would not be a short currier mission, either. This ship was about to begin a historic, unprecedented five-year exploration mission. Archer, although older and rather Earth-bound, was jealous and wished he was going on the ship. He had toured her a few days ago, and the comparisons between his Enterprise and this Enterprise were almost incomprehensible. He truly envied the new captain.

Archer took another look at the hull. â€œNCC-1701 â€“ U.S.S. Enterprise.â€ It was truly a beautiful sight.

The shuttle pod that was flying around the Enterprise came into view of Archer and the other VIPs, and docked just to the side of the large window. A few moments later, the doors between the auditorium and the airlock opened, and everyone rose to their feet and gave a thunderous applause. Among other dignitaries entering the room was Fleet Admiral Gregory Tucker, grandson to the famous engineer Charles â€œTripâ€ Tucker, who served under Archer many years ago. Behind Tucker was the man who would guide the Enterprise into a new era of space travel and exploration, Captain Robert T. April.

â€œI wonder what Neil Armstrong would say if he could see this now,â€ Archer said just loud enough to overcome the cheering and applauding. He looked down while still clapping to the face of his former science officer and his soul mate and wife for the past 70 years, Tâ€™Pol. Their romance bloomed right around the time Archer successfully rescued the Andorian Shranâ€™s daughter and the signing of the Universal Charter. It was also the time that Trip had diedâ€¦or so Tâ€™Pol and everyone else except a select few thought. Trip had defensively killed several people who were on the hunt to murder Shran, and in an attempt to ward off allies of the aliens who wanted to avenge the deaths, it was announced that Trip had died as well. That was not too far from the truth, as Dr. Phlox had to work extremely hard to keep Trip alive and not succumb to his serious injuries. Trip was kept in hiding for six months until the adversaries were eliminated in unrelated battles. When Archer finally told Tâ€™Pol the truth, she was not happy. In hindsight, Archer felt like a fool not to trust Tâ€™Pol with the highly-classified information, and felt ashamed to have deceived her. But Tâ€™Pol understood and forgave Archer, although they both agreed they would never keep such things from each other again. Soon after, he and Tâ€™Pol traveled to Vulcan, where they were married.

As the applause continued, Tâ€™Pol looked up at her husband, smiled just enough for him to appreciate the beauty of her expression, and rubbed her hand on his arm. They turned to the podium, and the audience began to quiet down and take their seats as Admiral Tucker prepared to speak.

â€œGood dayâ€¦or nightâ€¦or whatever it is. I still canâ€™t get used to these quick days and nights in space,â€ Tucker said with a collective laugh from the audience. â€œWe are here on a very historic day. It wasnâ€™t too long ago that mankind didnâ€™t even know whether or not we were alone in the universe. Then we met our friends, the Vulcans, and knew we had the universe to share. We had our struggles trying to build a vessel that was worthy of warped space travel, and that challenging task was met head on and succeeded by a great man, one Henry Archer. And if Iâ€™m not mistaken, his son, the first captain of any space-bound Enterprise and the greatest explorer of the 22nd Century, is here will us today. Admiral Archer, will you please rise?â€

Archer wasnâ€™t expecting this, and quickly looked at Tâ€™Pol. She smiled again, and Archer rose from his seat. As loud as it was a few minutes before, if not more, the assembled guests roared in applause. Most probably didnâ€™t know this legend was among them in the audience, and that made his recognition all that more special. Archer was just about to take his seat when everyone rose from their seats to honor him. He smiled, nodded, and waved a few times and said â€œthank youâ€ before taking his seat as everyone followed him.

â€œAdmiral Archer is the epitome of what every explorer in Starfleet longs to be,â€ Tucker continued as the people settled down. â€œAs on the day of the launching of his Warp 5 vessel Enterprise, let us listen to the immortal words of the great Zephrane Cochranâ€¦the father of human warp technology at the dedication of the Warp 5 Facility over 125 years ago.â€

A screen descended behind the podium and the image of Cochran folding his arms appeared. â€œOn this site, a powerful engine will be built; an engine that will some day help us travel 100 times faster than we can today. Imagine it: thousands of inhabited worlds at our fingertips. And weâ€™ll be able to explore those strange new worlds, and seek out new life and new civilizations. This engine will let us go boldly where no man has gone before.â€

Archer turned to Tâ€™Pol. â€œYou know what I read? They used the last sentence of his speech as the motto for this ship, but someone transcribed it wrong and it says, â€œto boldly goâ€ instead of, â€œto go boldlyâ€ on the plaque, whichâ€¦I thinkâ€¦is grammatically incorrect! Huhâ€¦I suppose someone got into hot water over that one.â€

â€œIndeed. Obviously, the individual responsible was not Vulcan,â€ Tâ€™Pol quipped back with another hint of a smile. There seemed to be times when Archer acted more Vulcan than Tâ€™Pol, and vice versa. Much to their surprise at the time of the wedding, their marriage met little resistance among commoners, which was a far cry from the Terra Prime days of the middle 22nd Century.

â€œAnd now, ladies and gentlemen,â€ Tucker continued, â€œIâ€™d like to introduce you to the man of the hour. Or should I say, the man of the next five years. Please join me in a warm welcome the captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise; Robert April.â€

As applause broke out much like the one for Tucker and Archer, Archer and Tâ€™Pol rose with the rest of the audience. Captain April paused and looked at the audience in appreciation, making sure to capture the moment. He then walked up to the podium.

â€œThank you!â€ Captain April said continually as people took their seats after a moment. â€œThank you very much. Iâ€™m not one for many words in front of a large audience. Iâ€™d much prefer sitting in a nice chair with an intercom system directed to about 400 people.â€ Laughter filled the room as April shifted at the podium. â€œI just wanted to say how proud I am to be the person who will take this outstanding ship into outer space for the first time. Her shake down cruise was very successful, and we expect an equally-successful five-year mission. However, we donâ€™t expect, or even want, it to be uneventful. Why else go out there if to go just for the ride? No, weâ€™re going to abide by the words of Zephrane Cochran we just heard. We want challenges, and we want surprises. Weâ€™re going to explore many new worlds and seek out new life. Thatâ€™s the whole purpose of going out thereâ€¦to learn. Weâ€™re going to learn what we know we donâ€™t know, and more excitingly, learn what we donâ€™t know that we donâ€™t know. This is going to be one heck of a ride, and I have an excellent crew with me. We may even have a little fun along the way!â€

There was more laughter from the audience as April waited and then continued.

â€œBut I also want to thank the people who preceded me in paving the way for this assignment, especially the before-mentioned Admiral Archer. When I think of him, I enjoy the vision of that pioneer Captain Archer on the NX-01 Enterprise; the explorer full of excitement and energy and enthusiasm. That unique opportunity with his great crew was like lightning in a bottle, and if I can capture even a small part of that, well then my crew and I are in for one grand adventure. So thank you, Admiral Archer, and thank all of you. Iâ€™ll see you in five years!â€

The crowed rose to its feet again to send off Captain April.

â€œThat was nice,â€ Archer said.

â€œIt was. Itâ€™s about time you start taking credit for things you did.â€

Archer knew what she was talking about; his efforts to get the first interplanetary species charter signed just before his NX-01 was scheduled to be decommissioned. Although he didnâ€™t like to admit it even today, he knew if it wasnâ€™t for him, what was now the United Federation of Planets may never have existed.

â€œOf course, that was around the time I thought Trip was dead, wasnâ€™t it?â€ Tâ€™Pol said and gave Archer a little shove. She may have forgiven him, but she never missed an opportunity to throw it back at him. He knew he would never live that down, but at least they were both free-spirited about it.

Archer smiled and shook his head. â€œI know, I know. It still amazes me that at that moment, we thought there were no more adventures left for our crew on our Enterprise.â€ Tâ€™Pol looked at him and nodded.

â€œAgreed. That was certainly not the case.â€


End file.
